The London Mysteries Cast List
Cast Freelancers Teddy Daniels, PI "All I got are questions. Every half an hour, it's like there're thirty more." • Former US Marshal who never stopped being a cop, just stopped drawing a salary. And having legal authority. Details. • Trades professional favors with a few people in SCD1. • Could kick your ass at sudoku. 6Police & Police Affiliated DI Bellamy Morray "Paris is nice. I enjoyed driving there." ''• Homicide detective with the New Scotland Yard; recently transferred to SCD1. • Basically has a doctorate for being vague and very rarely explaining things. And he's all tall and intimidating so you can't even hit him for it. • Half-Romani (from Italy), half-English; comes from a surprisingly wealthy family. 'Frederick Abberline' ''TINY QUOTE GOES HERE, CLAIRE • Fred used to investigate Jack the Ripper many years ago! He is not an immortal like in Highlander though. • He is Bellamy's boss. They are team vague. Also the only two Roma guys in the department, probably. NO ONE BE RACIST >:( • Also he is a pretty lady. Morag Alastair "You want boring? Try Kirkwall in March." • File clerk for the SCD1. • Came to London from Orkney for adventure, mourns this often. • She is a girl Friday and damned proud of it. She knows administrivia rules the world. DI Nathan Lynch "I'm trying to keep an open mind, but I would appreciate if you didn't try to shove an entire circus tent in there in the meantime, yeah?" • He is a good, sensible inspector whose partner happened to get attacked by a werewolf. • It has not done wonders for his career, thus far. • At least his layabout brother hasn't turned up. Yet. Shady Types (Both Supernatural and Not) Supernatural (Good/Mostly Good/Antiheroes) Hasibe Ozcelik/Norea Serhati "Seduction isn't really something you can do by numbers; it's not like ballet, or a waltz. It's about instinct." • Mysterious, glamorous Kurdish-American widow working in a cabaret club called Alkahest; also does music videos and short films. • Being both too empathetic and too damn curious for her own good means she's often leading some man directly into trouble. Oops. • Difficult past does not begin to describe it, but the girl keeps her secrets, and anyway, have you ever met a normal witch? Jack Benjamin "It wasn't my coming out that irritated them, so much as that I did so via an exorbitant room service bill and a less-than-honorable discharge, which is apparently what happens when you abscond with one of her majesty's finest for the weekend." • Romanian-American Jewish ex-military brat, the messily disowned scion of CrossGen Corporation out of NYC. • Used his familial severance package to start a highly successful London nightclub and is in aggressive negotiations to branch out. • His own grandpa. No. Well, sorta. He's a trufax descendant of the line of Saul and consequently a little divine-flavored. Miscellaneous Cypra Morray "No, ''reality is disturbing. At least my writing makes it sound pretty."'' • The twenty-year-old sister of Inspector Morray just above, from the same wealthy family; studies classics at UCL. • Disinterested in the family hobbies, except maybe "being difficult". More interested in being moody, morbid, and creative. • Nevertheless seems to end up in proximity to trouble a lot. Claims it's for research. Wesley Lode "Hey, mate, did you lose the shoes or did the shoes lose you?" • Wesley is a tabloid darling lately trying to make a professional name for himself. • He only lives in London part time, currently keeping a place in Boston. • He enjoys wearing Hasi's underwear. Category:The London Mysteries Category:Plot Points